Second Chances
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Gou was certain she was happy with her relationship. He took good care of her, made her feel safe. But when she runs into her best friend whom she had not seen in a while, she realises that maybe things could be better. Spin-off for my foursome fics with the boys. Can be read alone. Eventual FxF, eventual smut. Hints of the foursome.
1. Chapter 1

I felt like starting this mini chapter fic today and am quite happy with it so far. Gou seems right to me, but this is the first time I'm writing here, so I can be wrong! Hopefully you'll enjoy!

...

"I'm fine, Rin. Worry about your own relationship."

It seemed their conversations would always end up like this. Gou would call her brother to check up on him. See how he's settling in with the other three boys, and just make sure everything was alright. But Rin tended to turn things around quite quickly, focusing on Gou's relationship, drilling her with question after question. It was something about Rin not trusting to guy, and when Gou asked why not, a typical answer came. A gut feeling. Well, Rin's gut could go screw itself, because everything was fine. Her boyfriend took good care of her and kept her safe, so what was there to worry about? So Gou got very defensive whenever Rin dared to bring it up nowadays. Thankfully he was also easily distracted.

"Why? What did you hear?" Rin's voice sounded strained through the phone, making Gou raise an eyebrow.

"Rin, is there something you need to tell me?" Of course something was wrong with her brother's relationship! The idiot always got himself into trouble. As long as he didn't fall back into his dark mood and shy away from everyone. She couldn't bear seeing him go through all that again, and if something was wrong in his relationship, then Gou was certain Rin would turn back to his moody self. The guy cared too much for the other three. Rin really had gotten lucky, so he better keep it that way.

Rin's reply came very quick and was pretty much yelled through the phone, tone sounding slightly upset. "Nothing as far as I know, but now you're making me worry! What did you hear, Gou?"

Rolling her eyes at her brother's antics Gou sighed. "I didn't hear anything, Rin. I just meant that you should stop focusing on my relationship and instead pay attention to your own. I'm fine and you're fine, and we'll stay that way." She better get that in now, before Rin started complaining about her boyfriend again. He was her brother and she loved him and all, but he could really be a pain in the ass sometimes. Very protective of her, and of Sousuke was there too, then it got even worse. As if she had two overprotective brothers.

"Damn… Don't scare me like that," Rin huffed, but then quickly narrowed in on their previous subject. "And are you really fine, Gou?" That tone Rin put up, acting as if he was her parent, just annoyed Gou even more.

Grabbing her keys and coat Gou finally was ready to leave the house. She still lived with her two moms, partially because she didn't want to leave them alone without children, and partially because she wasn't ready yet to live with her boyfriend. She stayed over often enough, her body asking that of her as well, but actually living there. Becoming his housewife. She wasn't ready yet for that, and for now he seemed fine with that too. This did mean they had to get together more often. And right now they were going to have one of their dates. Throwing the front door closed behind her, she let loose some of her frustration. "I am leaving the house now, Rin," she replied, ignoring Rin's initial question. He could really go shove it somewhere.

"So? I'm on the subway too. We're not talking about weird things." Of course that's what Rin thought and Gou would just have to deal with it. And Gou was simply not the type to just hang up on him. He was still her brother and of course he meant everything with the good of his heart. "Anyway where are you going? About to see _him_ again?"

Another roll of her eyes. "His name is Kaito, Rin. Try to remember it for once. You'll be seeing more of him, especially when you come visit us next week." Gou laced her voice with a bit of sadness, playing on her brother's sympathy. At least she knew how to play him and get him on her side, or at least to give up and stop bothering her. She had never even complained about her relationship, so why would he even worry so much?

"Fine, fine. Sorry Gou," Rin said defeated, finally dropping the subject. Though it wouldn't be the last time he would bring it up. Gou was certain of that. "Hey, I'm getting off now. I'm meeting up with Makoto, so I'll call you later, okay?" Gou hummed in reply, knowing Rin wouldn't call, but she didn't mind. She would just call him and do her own check. He had always been like that and she was already happy that he at least picked up the phone. "I have to go. Bye sis!" And without waiting on a reply, the call was disconnected.

Sighing softly Gou flipped her phone closed and stuffed it in her purse. Even if she didn't see any problems with her relationship, she still felt quite dejected whenever she spoke with Rin about it. She couldn't even really pinpoint why. But this wasn't the time to dwell on things. She wouldn't let her brother get to her now. Look at where his relationship started. It had been quite a mess before they even got somewhere. Of course now it all worked great, and it was annoying to see how in sync they all were. Flaunting how they were the perfect foursome or whatever.

The sting of jealousy caught Gou of guard. Her steps faltered as she realised she was really jealous of her brother. Not that she would want to date any of his lovers, not at all. At some point she had felt attracted to Makoto, but only on some physical level, and at that point they didn't even know he was an Alpha or that she was an Omega. It had barely even been a crush, because she had felt too responsible of the team as a whole, rather than focusing on her own love life. So what was she jealous of? Rin didn't have anything different than what she had. Biting her lip she continued on her way again. This was not the time nor the place to worry about this. Maybe she could ask her mom later.

With her brother still on her mind Gou reached the city centre of Iwatobi, it harbouring a few shops here and there, but nothing special. Still a perfect dating spot. She had come here many times already. Had dined at the same café over and over again, the cushions of the chairs becoming something familiar to her behind. Why it made her heart clench wasn't clear to her.

Stopping by the small statue that held some meaning to the harbour close by, Gou let her eyes slide around in search of Kaito. Her muscular boyfriend who would keep her safe from anything. Before she could really look around though, someone else called out her name.

"Gou-chan, is that you?"

There weren't many around who called her Gou. With a frown she turned towards the voice, ready to correct the other on what her name was. Or what she preferred to be called. But when she was met with a familiar turquoise coloured gaze, warm brown hair pulled up in its signature messy bun, Gou could only smile. "Hana-chan!" she called out enthusiastically, waving the girl over. It really had been too long since she had last seen Chigusa Hanamura. After they had graduated from high school, Gou had stayed behind in Iwatobi, but Chigusa had actually left to study in Tokyo too, and they had just kind of lost contact.

Chigusa made her way over to Gou, a happy smile on her lips as she instantly reached for Gou's hands, squeezing them as a greeting. "Gou, it's been so long!" And for the first time Gou didn't mind Chigusa calling her that. It seemed right with the way it rolled of her lips, excitement dripping off the word as she spoke her name.

"I know!" Gou said, her smile growing impossibly wide. The fact that her best friend from high school was here lifted her spirits immediately. The conversation with her brother was long forgotten. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Tokyo?"

"I have a week off, so I decided to come home and see my parents," she explained. "And it's always good to come back to Iwatobi. See old friends, like you." Her lashes flickered, shooting Gou a meaningful look. "I really miss you. You really should come visit me in Tokyo some time. I'll show you around and we can just hang out like old times. Gossip about the swimming team and such." A playful wink made the subject a little lighter, but Gou still felt that warm tug at her heart, loving the fact that Chigusa actually missed her.

Realising they were still holding each other's hands Gou gave them a final squeeze and then let go, not wanting this encounter to become awkward. "I miss you too, so we should really hang out. You're here the rest of the week, right? Maybe we can get together if you have time?"

Gou hadn't accepted Chigusa's offer on coming to visit her in Tokyo, because she wasn't sure if she could. Being away from Kaito longer than a day had never occurred before, and she was certain he wouldn't like it either. It shouldn't become complicated for them. Not for a friendship that had kind of dissipated before.

And of course Chigusa noticed, her eyes turning a little sad as she nodded. She never had been really good at hiding her emotions. "Right, sure. I have enough time. I won't be holed up in my parents' house the entire week," she assured, a soft smile on her lips that missed a bit of warmth.

After that it fell silent and Gou could feel the awkwardness creep in, so she quickly changed the subject. "So how have you been? Something interesting happened while in Tokyo?" She wiggled her eyebrows to emphasize. It was a subject everyone always crossed, because knowing someone's relationship status was something important. Usually conversations were struck up like that, trying to figure out where someone stood in their relationship. The underlying idea was that this way people knew information on which they could judge someone one, but that was never said out loud. This was simply taught by parents, by school, the media, everyone really.

"Ah no, I've been very busy with my studies and just haven't met anyone I'm interested in," Chigusa replied, a slight blush appearing on her face. "How about you? You seeing anyone?"

Deciding it was best to not reply to Chigusa's single status, Gou focused on the second part. "Yeah, I'm actually here to meet him." Which she had forgotten about slightly until now. Her ruby eyes wandered the street around, until they finally landed on the peculiar bleach blond hair. Her eyes roamed over the tanned skin covered with beach shorts and a wife-beater, appreciating the curve of his back. Her smile died when she saw him hovering over another girl, teasing grin on his lips as he was probably spewing his cheesy pickup lines at her. Gou had no reason to be angry. It was in an Alpha's nature to want more Omegas around, but it still felt like a jab to the stomach. Especially with her high school friend standing next to her, witnessing the same thing. Throwing up her hand Gou tried to look as casual as possible, faking a smile as she directed herself at her boyfriend. "Kaito, I'm over here!" she called, cursing the fact that her voice broke.

Her boyfriend's smile grew as he strutted their way. He didn't wave the girl goodbye, which satisfied Gou a little. "Hey beautiful," he spoke, voice a little dark as he let his Alpha tone rush through it, just to get to Gou a little more. It was followed with a kiss on the lips, lasting too long for Gou's taste. She was blushing heavily when Kaito finally pulled back, not appreciating the public display of affection, but Kaito had always waved her off whenever she complained. She would get used to it, he said. And she would, she knew that.

"H-hey," she eventually mustered, an arm now wrapped tightly around her waist to keep her close. "Uh, this is a friend, Chigusa Hanamura." Her hand motioned at Chigusa, but her eyes didn't follow the direction, feeling far too embarrassed now.

"Another beautiful lady," Kaito said in a flirtatious tone. He winked at Chigusa then, making Gou's stomach do a flip. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kaito, Gou's love of her life."

Her lip tightened at the mention of her name, disliking that he said Gou, rather than Kou. She had corrected him many times before, multiple times a day even, but he didn't seem to catch on. Maybe he didn't really care. Gou had stopped correcting him.

"We should go, Kaito. We made reservations." Gou really just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, embarrassment rising the longer they stood there.

"Right, we should hurry then," Kaito replied, fingering the hem of Gou's top. "Would you care to join us, Chigusa?" He smiled brightly at her, trying to lure her in like he tried to lure every girl in, but the use of her first name didn't sit well with Chigusa at all.

Frowning a little she declined, shaking her head at the offer as she shot a look at Gou. It was the same look Rin kept shooting her whenever he saw Kaito and her together. Confusion and worry, which was not right. Kaito was good to her. He was just not very familiar with boundaries in public, but that was hardly a problem. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

Gou nodded at the question, unable to tear her eyes away from her friend. Even as Kaito pulled her away, she couldn't look away. Why did everyone keep looking at her like that?

...

How was the start? Let me know if something feels off!

Follow me on Facebook for other updates. Find the link on my profile!

Love, Dana


	2. Chapter 2

" _So when do you have time then?"_

Her tone was disappointed, which was to be expected. But Gou really couldn't help it in this case. At least that's what she kept telling herself over and over again as she tried to set a date to meet up with Chigusa. And she was only here for a week, so they barely did have any time to get together. Gou just had so much to do. She had her part-time job she had to go to, waiting tables at a local cafe. And of course she couldn't forget about her boyfriend, whom she saw every day, no exceptions, and he didn't like it when she rescheduled their dates, which were all planned already. So she had to find a moment where she could actually have some time for other things. Seeing her boyfriend just took up a lot of time, because she really wanted to see him and he her.

"I don't know," Gou breathed. With her planner spread out in front of her, her pen tapping away on the pages, she tried her best to find a spot for her best friend. "Maybe Thursday afternoon?" she suggested, hoping it would be fine. It needed to be fine.

It stayed silent for a second, Chigusa letting out a sigh in the end. _"But like, you just want to meet up for the afternoon? Not the whole evening or something? I mean we haven't seen each other in so long. Shouldn't we get together at least a little longer?"_

Gou bit her lip, knowing Chigusa was right. Of course she was right. Of course they should get together longer, but when? It wasn't like Chigusa had announced her arrival or anything. They had just run into each other and then had to figure out when they both had time. Chigusa had all the time in the world, scooting her parents around to make time for Gou. Gou was not as flexible as they were. She had a boyfriend here as well. They had to see each other, like you ought to in a relationship. "I, uh, I could stay for dinner, but would need to leave early to meet Kaito. He expects me at seven." And seven was far too early, eating before that normally not happening, but she couldn't do otherwise.

" _So you suggest to see each other at four and then say goodbye at seven?"_ Chigusa replied, the bite in her voice very apparent.

Gou flinched, feeling slightly guilty over the whole ordeal. She did want to see her, but there was just no time. "Well... we'd need to say goodbye a bit earlier, since I need to be at Kaito's place at seven," she said honestly.

" _Gou!"_

"Okay, okay!" Pinching the bridge of her nose Gou tried to come up with a proper solution, something that would actually solve this thing. She softly cursed under her breath, knowing she had no other choice. It was time to text her boyfriend and tell him they needed to reschedule. Part of her didn't mind much, because she really wanted to see Chigusa and she knew those few hours wouldn't be enough. They had a lot to catch up on and... she had missed her know that she thought about it. She didn't have many friends left. Most of them had left for other cities and with dating Kaito, she just was unable to see them all. "Okay," she eventually said after she took a moment for herself. "I'll cancel Kaito, so that we have the rest of the evening, but you better make this worth it!" The last part was a joke, trying to make light of the conversation. It had gotten quite heavy and hearing Chigusa's frustration and disappointment over the phone wasn't making things better, at all.

" _Oh, thank you, Gou-chan! I mean he will understand. We haven't seen each other in so long and I just want to see you. So you cancel Kaito and then I'll arrange the perfect evening, I promise! I'll make it worth it!"_ Gou wasn't so sure if Kaito was going to understand, but it was good to hear Chigusa was at least taking this seriously.

Biting her lip again Gou was already not looking forward to the next conversation she needed to have. "It's fine, Hana-chan. We'll see each other in a few days. I look forward to seeing you," she replied, her tone far too formal.

Chigusa of course noticed, but wouldn't comment at this point. Her tone said enough though, always enough. _"Okay, then we'll talk soon. Bye Gou."_

Not wanting to say anything else, Gou quickly disconnected the call, sighing as she held her phone in her hand. She was tired, very tired. The next call she needed to make as soon as possible. If she was going to wait till tonight, when they would see each other again, he would be angry at her for not saying anything sooner. At least now he would only be angry that she cancelled their plans. She could still offer to come to him after she finished her plans with Chigusa. He may be happier then. She could spend the night and make it even better. That would be a safe way to put things.

Feeling her phone buzz in her hand, she dreaded the fact that it could be Kaito. It may be him calling her, checking up on her, talking about their days before they'd meet later. He was quite considerate like that, and then she would drop the bad news. Fortunately it wasn't Kaito, but instead her brother. It was quite special for Rin to text her, so she knew it had to be about something important. Probably about him coming over next week and how she should make space for him in the house. Since he was bringing over all his lovers. It would be fun, but their house would never fit four grown men, ever. Especially not when two of them were practically giants. Sweet and soft giants, but still giants, with a slight clumsy tendency. It reminded her of large dogs who were unaware of how big they were and would throw everything off the table with their tails.

 _What should I get mom for her birthday?_

Okay, it could also be something as simple as that. Didn't he have boyfriends for that to help him with? Her birthday had been a few weeks ago, and Rin couldn't make it, so he would make it up like this. _Get her a new perfume or something._ She texted back, slightly agitated, though that wasn't really her brother's fault.

 _I got her perfume last year. I can't buy her that again._

Well, that wasn't really her problem, was it? Sighing she put her head down on the table and collected herself, not wanting her reply to be to snippy. She could hear her mom rummaging in the kitchen, her other mom still at work. It was a peaceful life with the three of them living here, and at least her moms didn't say anything about her relationship with Kaito. They let her enjoy it, because they knew every relationship was special, like theirs had been together with her dad. And even when her dad passed, her moms had stayed together. Relationships weren't always easy, but they were worthwhile. _I don't know, Rin. Just get her something you think she'll like. It's the gesture that counts anyway._ She eventually answered, head still on the table as she pushed her phone out in front of her.

 _Fine fine. I'll get her something... Anyway, you don't have to sleep anywhere else. We'll be staying at Haru's old place. Apparently there is enough room there and then you won't be kicked out of your own room._

A bit surprised by that she lifted her head from the table and looked at her phone warily. Why would he suddenly offer that? He had been set on getting her out, since he didn't feel like traveling so much once he was there, and Haru's place wasn't right around the corner. It was convenient for her, but still. _Okay, but I don't mind spending a few days at Kaito's. Don't feel forced to stay at Haru's._ She was fishing. She wanted to know exactly why he had changed his mind. Rin was not one to change his mind so sudden, especially not when it was only in a few days.

 _No, it's fine. You don't have to stay with him. We'll stay at Haru's._

He had not explicitly said anything, but the word 'him' stood out for Gou. Rin may not even have meant it that way, but Gou understood it that way. Rin disliked Kaito, so much so that he refused to say her boyfriend's name. Like he hadn't done in the message. And this was his way of keeping her away from him. So that she would not be staying with him for a few days. Pretending to be the protective brother, but instead just meddling in. It annoyed her so much. _I'll stay with him anyway, so it doesn't matter if you're staying home with our moms or at Haru's place._

No reply came after that, and that was exactly why Gou had said it. She probably wouldn't be staying with Kaito all four nights Rin and others were there, but still. It felt like a victory knowing why Rin had arranged it all, but it was a loss to know that Rin really didn't support her relationship. Part of her still hoped, hoped he would accept Kaito at some point, but chances seemed slim.

As the thought of her boyfriend crossed her mind again, her victory smile disappeared from her face. She still had another phone call to make and solve some other things. Arguing with her brother over who was staying where was better than this call. And maybe Kaito wouldn't reply as angrily as Gou expected him to do. She only thought he would, because she felt bad about doing it. She thought it wasn't right to cancel her plans with him after they had been set for weeks. So she was getting ahead of herself. Kaito was probably very understanding. Yes, he would be.

And yet here she was, hesitating. Her phone still posed in her hand and she gathered the courage to call. It buzzed again, making her jump slightly. Her brother had texted her back anyway, giving her another few minutes to delay the call. She heaved out a sigh. She denied it was one of relief.

 _Gou, Makoto feels bad for forcing you out of your house, so please just sleep at home. Otherwise he will complain to me and that I did it wrong. So stay home and force us to sleep in Haru's house._

Well, that was an odd turn of events, and very typical of Makoto. Of course Rin's boyfriends would make sure he wasn't as selfish about this. Haru wouldn't care much, but the other two… They were kind of Gou's big brothers as well, and would even protect her from her real big brother. And Rin did need to be shown some boundaries sometimes. Still something didn't sit well with Gou. Even if this all sounded very plausible, Gou couldn't help but think this was just an excuse. That it wasn't really Makoto's doing in some way. But maybe she was just seeing things. Ugh, everything was just too much today.

Instead of replying to Rin's text, Gou went to her phone memory and found Kaito's number, blinking as one of the last numbers called. She sucked in a deep breath, finding her heart beating fast as she pushed the call button. With her eyes closed she listened to the dial tone, waiting on her lover to pick up. It rang once, twice, and at the third he picked up.

"H-hey Kaito, I hope you're doing okay. I have something to discuss with you…"


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, took me long enough... And Gou deserves some happiness as well!

...

That conversation must've been one of the hardest she had ever had, but they had come to an arrangement and Gou was able to see Chigusa the entire evening. She would need to spend the night at Kaito's house, plus the nights Rin and his lovers were over. All of that to make this up to him. Of course it was sad she wouldn't be able to see her boyfriend that much, and so she should make it up to him. But five nights seemed a bit excessive. Not that she could really refuse. He had used that tone with her, the one she couldn't resist. And after that he pretended he did her a favour, which he had, but whenever Kaito used that tone with her, it just didn't sit well. It didn't feel right. Why would he feel the need to speak to her that way?

None of it mattered now, and she didn't want to think of it any longer. It was time to see her friend! Gou was already on her way, walking up to Chigusa's parents' house. She had been here often enough, remembering exactly which posters of which celebrities hung from her walls. Gou wondered if they would still be there.

Before she could ring the doorbell, the door already swung open and Chigusa stepped out, dressed in a navy-blue dress, bringing out the colour of her eyes. She looked beautiful, all dolled up for their meeting. It made Gou feel bad for not dressing up as much, but she didn't know where they were going. Apparently somewhere fancy, and Gou would feel underdressed the entire evening.

"Hey," Chigusa greeted, stepping forward and giving Gou a kiss on the cheek. "You look gorgeous."

A bit taken aback by the kiss Gou took a little longer to reply, not used to this way of greeting yet. "T- thank you, but I think you look a lot better than I do." The compliment rolled off her lips easily, because it was the truth. She looked so much better.

The blush staining Chigusa's cheeks was also unexpected, but she didn't comment. "Let's go! We don't want to be late!"

Chigusa took her by the arm and pulled her along. Apparently, she made reservations to some place and they needed to hurry. Gou was wracking her brain on where they would be going, but she had no clue. There were no fancy places to go in Iwatobi as far as she knew.

"Where are we going?" she asked as Chigusa pulled harder, her heels clacking loudly on the pavement as her pace fastened. Her friend glanced behind her at Gou and merely blinked as a reply, a cheeky grin on her lips. She really was going to surprise Gou with this, and at the prospect of being surprised, her heart fluttered. Kaito never really put any effort in surprising her. Their dates were planned to a T, leaving no room for surprises. Kaito said it was because it was easier this way and made sure they both enjoyed their time together. Now Gou thought he may just be a bit lazy.

And then the bright lights filtered out in front of her, the chlorine smell filling her nostrils as they stepped closer and closer, and all Gou could do was laugh. "No way," she said. "No way did you bring me here. What are we going to do at the swim club?"

Chigusa turned around right before the entrance, the bright TL lights shining down on them, half blinding them. She grabbed Gou's hands and squeezed them, an insecure gleam in her eyes. "I thought that it would be fun to see the new teams swim. I checked and these are the new high school boys. You know, for old times' sake."

"But… Aren't we a bit too old for this?" Gou pitched in, a blush now dusting her cheeks as she thought of the boys currently getting ready to jump in the pool. They are underaged and all, so this may be a bit creepy.

Chigusa shook her head and then just smiled. "We're just looking, and we can also just watch their techniques. You coached the team for three years. You know your stuff. I just thought it would be fun to reminisce."

Gou nodded. "Okay, I agree, let's go watch some hot swimmer boys and feel old!" she announced and stepped through the sliding doors, before glancing over at Chigusa once more. "But you have to explain something to me then. Why in the world are you so dressed up?"

Glancing down at her dress, Chigusa thought that over for a second and then just shrugged. "I wanted to look good for you. We hadn't seen each other in so long, so I wanted to honour it by putting a bit more effort into meeting you. Didn't you do the same?" she questioned, looking Gou over and only then Gou realised she had. She may not look as fancy, but she had carefully picked out the shirt and skirt, making sure the colours not only complimented her, but also Chigusa. Funny how they both worked.

"Okay, you're right. You just look ready to go to prom or something," she threw back, exaggerating of course. Chigusa laughed at her comment, before dragging her forward once more to get to the upper booth to watch the swimmers down below.

Leaning over the edge, Gou watched as a few of the high schoolers jumped into the pool. They were indeed young, and Gou felt no attraction to them at this point. But she did appreciate how muscular they all were. Well defined biceps and triceps. And those broad backs of the back swimmers. Those thick thighs stuck in tight jammers. Oh how she had loved being here when she was younger, training the boys and enjoying the view at the same time. It really had been fun.

She could feel Chigusa next to her, leaning over the edge as well to see the swimmers. A soft smile adorned her lips, and Gou thought she looked absolutely breath-taking like that. So at ease with her surroundings, comfortable no matter what. Gou wished she could feel like that.

"I always wondered why you loved watching them swim," Chigusa said softly. "But now I see it. It's really beautiful how they move in the water. It looks so easy, as if they are flying."

Looking back down at the swimmers Gou took in the sight, watching a match between two butterfly swimmers. One of her favourites to watch, because of her brother of course. She hummed in agreement, though it still meant more to Gou. It was also because she was then part of something. Part of their group. And she had enjoyed that. The boys were still close friends of hers, even if she hardly ever saw them. Makoto and Haru she would see through Rin, but Nagisa and Rei she never saw. She wasn't even sure where they were at this point. Had she been a bad friend? It's not like they had contacted her much, but they had reached out a few times. At some point they had stopped.

Trying to shake this feeling, Gou quickly changed the subject, kind of done with swimmers. "So what's next on the menu?"

Chigusa turned her away, excited gleam in her eyes once more. "Okay, we have options, depending on what you'd prefer. I tried to pursued our high school to let us have dinner in the cafeteria, as if we'd have lunch. But they unfortunately didn't allow that. So then I thought we could go to the little diner where we always got milkshakes whenever we had some money left. I hear they actually have great food there," Chigusa offered, taking a deep breath to start her next ramble. "Or we could get some disgusting fast food and take it up to my room, and eat it there while listening to some boyband we used to love. My parents haven't changed my room at all, by the way."

The first idea was nice. Just sit somewhere, enjoy each other's company, and have some light conversation. But Gou had to admit, it had all happened in Chigusa's room. They had gossiped there. Shared the biggest secrets with one another. That idea was far more perfect than any other idea. If they were doing for all times' sake, then they should do that, including the cheap fast food.

"Okay, but then we should get some cheap hamburgers, and I am craving fries right now. It's been so long since I had fries…" Gou complained, leaning her head on Chigusa's shoulder as she glanced down at the swimmers one last time. "And can we then also get some chocolate from the store. Your girl needs some sugar!"

Chigusa laughed and wrapped an arm around Gou's waist. Quite the intimate gesture, but Gou didn't care. They had been so close, this was not something strange. Especially not with the feelings Chigusa brought up at this point. How close they had been before. Hell, Gou had shared everything with Chigusa. Her deepest darkest secrets. Like her childhood crush on Makoto that had lasted about a month. And she knew things about Chigusa as well. How she had feared she would end up alone. Crazy really to think that at such a young age. And now the girl didn't even seem to care if she had anyone or not.

"Alright. Let's go then. I want to make the most out of this evening with you," Chigusa said, grabbing Gou's hand and pulling her away from the swimmers. Not that Gou was paying attention still. They were not as interesting to watch, as her team had been. "We should pick a movie to watch too, I think. Some bad romantic comedy flick, which makes us laugh, and then cry."

"And hoping we will find love like that someday," Gou added, a dreamy look on her face to express her feelings.

"Well, I am assuming you already found it, considering how much time you spend with the guy," Chigusa replied, unable to keep to sting out of her voice. Gou thought they had passed it, since Gou had solved the issue, but apparently Chigusa was still mad about it. Why though? It was solved. Gou was already paying the price.

Paying the price… Did she really think that's what she was doing?

It took a bit too long before Gou answered to that comment, stuck in her thoughts about paying prices. With a raised eyebrow Chigusa turned towards her. They were standing in the hallway of the swim club now, TL lights shining down on them. It really was the least flattering lighting. "I mean you do think he is the one, right?" she now asked, worry lacing her voice.

"I mean… yeah," Gou said, but she sounded defeated. Apparently her brother had gotten to her. Brainwashed her and made her doubt herself. "He's good to me. Takes care of me. Protects me. He wants to be with me all the time," she explained, trying to find the reasons why she was with him.

"But, do you love him?" Chigusa asked, stepping a little closer, so she could grab Gou's hands again, rubbing them to comfort her friend.

Gou stuttered, she actually stuttered. She did love him, right? She had never told him so, but he had never told her either. That didn't mean they didn't love each other. They were just scared to say it out loud. Gou's mouth fell open and then she closed it again, because she was still too scared to say it. And if she loved him, Kaito should be the first to hear it.

If she loved him…

"Oh boy," Chigusa said, averting her gaze. "I think we need to get that food quickly, and maybe add a tub of ice cream as well. I think we have a lot to talk about."

...

And the next chapter will continue on with this XD If it seems like this is going fast, it's meant to by the way :)

Love, Dana


	4. Chapter 4

So for the few people reading this... I have a question! Initially I intended on putting in a mature scene somewhere at the end, but with the tone of the story... I'm not sure if it would fit. I'd gladly write one if people are interested, but if you as a reader don't deem it necessary, I'd like to keep it out :) So let me know! And now enjoy this chapter!

...

The girls finally found themselves on the cosy bed, filled with different type of pillows, and Gou was hugging her favourite one. One in the shape of a heart that would say 'I love you' if you squeezed hard enough. But the soft red pillow had been worn down, and could barely muster the 'I', let alone the full sentence. Still it remained her favourite one. Gou had given it to Chigusa on Valentine's day, years back when they both had been very alone. It had been a joke of course, but Chigusa had kept it regardless.

Flopping down on the bed, Gou looked up at the ceiling. A big poster of Chigusa's idol hung there, one she had been a fan of when they were fifteen. Gou always thought he had a weird face, and Chigusa would then explain that that was his charm. A fond smile formed on her lips as she thought back on the bickering they had done, arguing over who was more handsome, and who deserved their attention more. They could never agree on these things.

"Scoot over," Chigusa said as she reached the bed, hands filled with the fast-food they had just gotten. There was far too much food, but Gou was looking forward to it all. They would eat too much, and then feel nauseous because they were too full.

Shifting a bit too the side, Gou excitedly sat back up and reached for one of the bags in Chigusa's hands, but she quickly retracted. Gou clacked her tongue in annoyance, but relented and sat back down. She knew she wouldn't win this battle, even if she didn't know what kind of battle they were having. Chigusa was great at playing these games.

Carefully Chigusa sat down on the bed, making sure to keep the paper bags away from Gou. "So before we eat all the food, I thought it would be fun to play a game," Chigusa said, instantly making Gou narrow her eyes at her friend. Food should not be used in games… "I think Truth or Dare would be fun, and if you answer the question or finish the dare, then you can have some food."

"Can't we just have food, and then not play the game," Gou sighed, longingly staring at the bag in Chigusa's lap.

"No!' Chigusa said resolutely and as expected Gou had no say in this. Stubborn little friend she had. At least Gou ended up always enjoying her games. "I think you should start, so… Truth or Dare?"

"…Dare," Gou said, suspicious tone in her voice. She knew something was up, but didn't know what yet. Maybe Chigusa just didn't want to share the food with Gou.

Sticking her hand into the bag, Chigusa pulled out a little wobbly carton box, and Gou knew exactly what was in there. Her eyes went wide as she longed for the goods, wondering where the sauce had gone in the meantime. "I dare you…" Chigusa spoke up. "To eat these chicken nuggets." She paused for dramatic effect, and Gou really didn't want to know more. She just wanted to eat the nuggets. "In under two minutes."

Quickly Gou grasped the little box from Chigusa's hands, motioning for her to give the sauce as well. And as Chigusa started the timer, Gou dug in. The first nugget tasted like heaven, the sweet sauce exploding on her tongue. How long had it been since she last had a chicken nugget? The second one was just good, and by the third one she hardly tasted them, that's how quick she was stuffing them in her mouth. She could hear Chigusa count down, and Gou still had a few nuggets left. She was not going to make it. And as Chigusa stopped her timer, there were still two sad nuggets left in the box.

"You lost," Chigusa said fake disappointed, pout on her lips. "Now you have to give me the nuggets back that you have left." But Gou was not giving those up, keeping the carton box close to her body. There may be only two nuggets, but they were hers! "Gou, give the box," she said a little stern.

In response Gou grabbed a nugget, dunked it in the remainder of the sauce, and stuffed it in Chigusa's mouth. "Sssh, have a nugget," she said, wiping her thumb over Chigusa's bottom lip to remove some of the sauce. She quickly stuck it in her mouth to suck up the sweetness, and only then noticed the deep red blush dusting Chigusa's cheeks. "Something wrong?" she asked, thumb pulled from between her lips.

"N-no," Chigusa stuttered, finishing the nugget she had in so aggressively received. "Just finish your chicken nugget."

A bit confused Gou did so, unsure on why Chigusa was reacting the way she did, but she didn't press on. Seeing how her friend was avoiding eye-contact with her, a deep frown on her forehead, usually meant that she was not comfortable to talk about. And for now Gou wanted to give her space. If she reacted weird again, she would push a bit more. "Okay, then let's continue," Gou said, changing the subject. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Chigusa murmured, still collecting herself from what had just happened.

"Okay," Gou said, glancing around Chigusa's room to see if she could find something interesting. Her room had always been filled with so much stuff, it was hard to distinguish it all. It's what Gou had always loved about being here. Every time she was here, she saw new things. Her walls were filled with posters she had torn from magazines, different people in almost all of them. "Okay, I have it," Gou said excitedly. "Which of all these posters, is your favourite?"

Chigusa looked around her room, glancing at all the posters she had put up all those years ago. "Wow," she breathed out, the question quite a difficult one. "You know the other day I actually thought how creepy they all are. The first night I had to sleep here, I was afraid to close my eyes. There are just too many people staring at you!"

"Oh come on," Gou said, a giggle escaping her as she saw Chigusa's fake scared expression. She scooted closer to her friend, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Instantly Chigusa leaned into the touch, and Gou felt the warmth coming off her friend. With her free hand she pointed out a few posters. "They are not all creepy!"

A chuckle escaped Chigusa at Gou's antics, her enthusiasm infectious. The troubles of before were forgotten and Gou was glad she could make her friend happy this fast again. She didn't like seeing Chigusa uncomfortable, especially not when it seemed Gou's fault. "Okay, okay," Chigusa said with a smile, her eyes moving over all her posters again. Some really were creepy. Chigusa had gone through a phase where she listened to a lot of punk music, but the musicians all had a weird style. Gou didn't want to know what those looked like in the dark. "I think I'd have to pick…" She licked her lips, eyes now moving between a few of the posters, her decision almost made. "Okay, I pick my favourite girl group, because the image is just nice."

"You mean you like the cheerleader outfits they are wearing the most," Gou retorted with a cheeky smile, earning an elbow to the stomach.

"Gou-ou, stop teasing!" Chigusa exclaimed, throwing herself in Gou's lap now, pouting up at her friend as if she was honestly sad.

But Gou was of course unfazed by it, knowing every trick Chigusa had up her sleeve. So she just laughed and stuffed some fries in Chigusa's mouth as a reward for answering the question. It had been forever since she had this much fun, with anyone at all. Gou missed having close friends, had missed Chigusa a lot. It was difficult to maintain friendships when everyone lived in different towns, but they never even called each other. Why couldn't she have picked up the phone and call Chigusa to see how she was doing? Not really wanting to get caught up in the sad feeling that had wriggled itself in her brain, she continued with the game. They played truth after truth, and dare after dare, the food long gone. There were no more rewards, but it didn't matter. The game was fun, and in the mean time they had a chance to catch up.

They ended up lying next to each other, face to face as they laughed at one of their stupid answers again. The smile that had formed on Gou's lips hurt, but she simply couldn't help herself. And it seemed Chigusa was in the same state, right until the joke had died down. "Your turn," Chigusa whispered, as she stared deep into Gou's eyes, a shimmer of a different emotion shining through.

"Truth," Gou said, not noticing fully that the energy around them had changed a little.

Chigusa scooted a little closer, their faces now mere centimetres apart. Their knees bumped together, and Gou hugged the pillow in her arms a little closer as she prepared for Chigusa's question. A soft red glow had formed on Chigusa's cheeks again, her green eyes flickering away to break eye contact at first, but then quickly meeting Gou's gaze once more, determined to ask her question.

"Do you love me?"

Taken aback by the sudden serious question Gou just stared at her friend for a moment, mouth opening to say something, but too confused to do so. Eventually she managed to say, "of course I love you." But before Gou could turn it around again and continue the game, Chigusa asked another question.

"But you can't say that you love Kaito, right?" she whispered.

The question felt like a slap in the face, getting right back to what they had talked about before. And Gou had still not been able to come up with a good response for that, so how was she supposed to answer this? Quickly she sat upright, not wanting to stare in those vibrant green eyes, telling her things Gou didn't want to acknowledge.

It felt like everyone was telling her the same thing, over and over again, rubbing it into her face. Rin was excessive, but he was not the only one. And Gou had hoped Chigusa would be different, would be more understanding. But here her so called best friend was, telling her that she didn't really love Kaito. What did she know? No one knew how she really felt about her boyfriend, except her. And she didn't want to be judged for whom she wanted to be with. It was her choice, not anyone else's.

Anger had bubbled up now, and as Chigusa reached for her arm to get her attention, Gou quickly pulled it away. "You know I really thought you would be different," Gou spat over her shoulder, sending a cold glare at her friend. "But here you are, trying to give me advice about things that don't even concern you. Get yourself someone, before you judge me. It's not fair!"

"Gou, that's not what I meant," Chigusa tried, but Gou interrupted her just as fast.

"No!" she called out, getting off the bed and ready to storm off. "I'm sick of people telling me that I am not supposed to be with Kaito. It's none of your freaking business!"

"Gou, please!" Chigusa yelled, finally silencing Gou, making her turn back to her friend. A pleading look had taken over, as a silent tear rolled down her cheek. "Please, Truth or Dare?" she asked, her hands stretched out as if she wanted to hold Gou's.

Warily Gou stared at her for a moment, unsure on what Chigusa wanted of her. They couldn't just continue the game like before, could they? Gou was far too angry, but it still pained her to see her friend cry. "Dare," she breathed, not ready for another harsh question.

"Kiss me."


	5. Chapter 5

Considering I got no protests at the last chapter, I am not going to include a sex scene! And I think after this there will be max 2 more chapters :) Want to keep this short! Please enjoy!

...

She hadn't kissed Chigusa.

Couldn't bring herself to take that last step forward, hold Chigusa's hands, and kiss her. But now she was standing outside of Chigusa's home, only a few steps away from the front door, because if she now walked away, then their friendship would be over. Then Gou would really lose her best friend over a boy. Something she said she would never do. But here she was now standing, having almost made that rash decision.

Before the evening had turned awry, Gou had really enjoyed herself. It had been a long time since she last had so much fun, with anyone really. Shouldn't she be having this much fun with her boyfriend? Shouldn't she be laughing so hard with Kaito, thinking her cheeks were going to split from smiling so much. Shouldn't she do all these things with the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with?

Chigusa had let her leave though, without another word. Gou had turned around and had walked through her bedroom door, not even glancing back. So if Chigusa really wanted Gou, wouldn't she have come after her? Wouldn't she have demanded that Gou stay and hear her out? No, that was what Kaito did. Demand things. This was Gou's choice, and Chigusa let her make it. Gave her the option to stay and figure out what was happening. It was all up to Gou now, to realise if she wanted to hear her friend out, or leave to never return.

Why couldn't she just make that decision? Why couldn't she just walk away and go home to Kaito, or turn back around and knock on the front door to Chigusa's home? Because it meant saying goodbye to one of them.

Wrapping her arms around her frame Gou tried to fight away the cold that was slowly sinking into her skin. A familiar jingle rose up from her purse, notifying her that Kaito was calling. She was probably already for meeting him, but she couldn't bring herself to pick up the phone and apologise. She didn't want to apologise. Didn't want to explain herself on why she was late. But if she now would answer that phone, he would force her to do so, with that stupid tone he always used. So she let the phone ring until it went to voicemail. And let it ring again as he called a second time.

With a sneer Gou turned around, facing the front door she had just passed through. Its dark green colour mocked her. Why couldn't she just make a choice? Why couldn't she just be honest with herself and realise what would be the better decision?

When her phone rang again Gou finally fished it out of her purse and turned it off. Kaito would be mad, but at this point there were more important things to deal with.

Casting one final look over her shoulder, seeing the empty streets behind her, Gou made her decision. The last step up to the front door was the hardest, but Gou made it. Her knock sounded too loud to her ears, waking up the entire neighbourhood, letting everyone know what she had decided to do. Chigusa's mother opened the door, shooting her a confused look. One Gou made disappear with a ruse about forgetting something up in Chigusa's room.

Trudging up the stairs Gou slowly made her way back to Chigusa's bedroom. Light still filtered from under the door, so Gou expected Chigusa was still awake. With a soft knock on her bedroom door, Gou waited until she would be let in again. The call "I don't need anything, mom" told Gou Chigusa had no idea it was her knocking on the door. And why would she expect it? Gou had left no sign of changing her mind when she walked out the door.

Even without the permission Gou opened the door, seeing her friend with her back turned towards her, lying on her bed as she faced the wall. "Not your mom," Gou whispered, seeing how Chigusa's body went rigid at the comment.

Slowly the girl turned around and faced Gou, their eyes meeting somewhere halfway. Gou noticed the tear marks under Chigusa's eyes, cheeks puffy. But her eyes remained a beautiful glistening green. A feature Gou had always loved most about her friend.

"You're back," Chigusa stated. Pushing herself in a sitting position Chigusa made it easier to look at Gou. "Why?"

Closing the bedroom door behind her, Gou gave them a sense of privacy again. Slowly she stepped further into the room, her eyes never leaving those vibrant green ones. "I don't know," she answered honestly. "I just followed my heart." She was now standing in front of the bed, close enough to touch her friend.

"And what does your heart say now?" Chigusa asked after, reaching out for Gou's hand. As she grabbed it, she started pulling Gou down on the bed, forcing her friend to sit down, and not leave again. Not that Gou really wanted to at this point.

An empty chuckle escaped Gou's lips at the question. "Not much, or maybe too much. Can't really follow what it is trying to tell me."

Chigusa opened her mouth to say something in return, and then closed it again, staring at the spot where she was holding Gou's wrist. Tentatively she rubbed her thumb over Gou's skin as some sign of comfort. "You know when I saw you the other day," Chigusa started. "For the first time in so long. I realised how much I had missed you." Gou looked Chigusa's way, waiting on her to continue. Chigusa kept on rubbing her thumb over Gou's skin. "And it was then that I realised I perhaps didn't just miss you as just a friend. I had met many new people at university, but no one ever made me feel the way you did. I never wanted to be as close to anyone, as I did with you."

She fell silent then, shooting a curious look up at Gou to see her reaction. To know how she would feel about this. And all she saw was ruby eyes shimmering with tears staring back at her. The wrist was pulled from Chigusa's hold, and for a moment Chigusa feared Gou would bolt, as she had done before. But instead she found that same hand pressed against the side of her face, pulling her closer to Gou. And when she closed her eyes, soft lips finally pressed against hers, both girls got lost in the moment.

There was nothing more soft and sweet than Chigusa's lips. The way she hesitatingly moved her lips back against Gou's was something almost magical. Never had Gou felt so in control, and yet so utterly controlled by the way Chigusa moved against her. This had nothing to do with taking what you wanted, but more with giving what the other needed.

After a few minutes of being interlocked in a kiss, they finally broke apart, mere centimetres between them. "My heart told me to do that," Gou whispered, forcing a smile to break out on Chigusa's lips.

"Well, I did dare you," Chigusa fired back, making Gou smile all the same.

Chigusa's arms were wrapped around Gou's neck, her own around Chigusa's waist to keep her close. Normally Gou would want to wrap herself up in Kaito's arms, but now she wanted to hold Chigusa that way. Keep her safe within her arms. It was an odd realisation that she wanted to do these things with Chigusa, and so much more. All these intimate moments she wanted to share, more than she had ever wanted with Kaito.

But the thought of Kaito made her think of something else as well. Her smile faltered, eyes widening slightly. "I cheated," she muttered, suddenly very aware of what they had been doing here. She pulled her arms back and created a bit more distance between them.

Reluctantly Chigusa pulled hers back as well, understanding what this must mean to Gou. "I guess you did," Chigusa said. "But it was with a good cause."

Biting her lip Gou couldn't quite agree with Chigusa right away. She didn't want to be seen as the cheater. This hadn't been her intention in the first place. It had just happened. But she should first have made a decision and talked things through, before going out and kissing her best friend. "I don't know what to do now," she said in return.

"I guess you have a decision to make," Chigusa muttered, putting up a wall now that she knew she still hadn't been fully chosen. "Will it be him or me?"

A giggle bubbled up somewhere deep from Gou's throat as she thought back on something. Chigusa looked at her a bit confused and perhaps even insulted, but Gou couldn't stop the giggle from tumbling off her lips. "I turned off my phone when he called," she said between giggles. "He is going to be so mad."

And then Chigusa did laugh along, understanding what that meant. "You are an idiot," she uttered. Gou had made her decision. Gou had made her decision as soon as she didn't answer Kaito's calls. Not listening to an Alpha like him was something that couldn't happen in a relationship. Not if you wanted it to last. And Gou had done so every time before. But this time, this time she turned it off and would leave it off for the rest of the night.

The girls fell into each other's arms as they laughed on, the sound of happiness now echoing off the walls. Their lips locked again when the laughter died down, because it didn't really matter at this point anymore. Gou had already cheated, so might as well kiss Chigusa more, and more, and more. They didn't stop until they heard a knock at the bedroom door, pulling them out of their high as Chigusa's mother looked at them around the corner of the door.

"I don't want to interrupt," her mother said, instantly knowing what the girls had been up to. "But there is a boy outside who demands to be let in. He's looking for you Gou."

Gou's heart sank, knowing exactly who would demand that. Her eyes went wide as she stared at the floor, unable to even form a coherent thought. This was too soon. She could not face him now and tell him it was over. The guy was prone to get violent, and hearing this would make it even worse. Gou couldn't risk anyone getting hurt here, but she also didn't want to go home with Kaito. Not when he was this angry.

"I'll keep him outside for now, but I think something needs to happen," Chigusa's mother said. Chigusa's mother was also an Omega, married to an Alpha, and obviously very happy, but she must've dealt with her fair share of possessive Alphas as well.

Chigusa pulled at her arm, getting Gou's attention back to her. "Maybe call your brother?" she offered, even though he was all the way in Tokyo still. But perhaps he knew someone who could help.

"Gou! Get out her now!"

That was unmistakably the voice of her soon to be ex-boyfriend. Which meant she really needed to get into action now. Taking Chigusa's phone she quickly dialled Rin's number. Thankfully she had still remembered that one, because she didn't dare turn on her own right now.

" _This is Rin."_

He sounded a bit tired and annoyed, but at this hour that wasn't too strange. Especially when called by a number you were unfamiliar with. "Rin, it's me," she said, her voice breaking halfway. Tears were now falling freely as the fear of what would happen now was creeping up. "I'm in trouble."

" _Gou? What's going on?"_

Instantly Rin turned from tired grumpy man to protective brother, attention instantly on his sister. "I'm at Chigusa's house and Kaito is outside, and he wants me to come to him. But I'm scared of what he'll do, Rin. I don't want to go outside." It stayed silent for a moment as Rin processed everything Gou had said, and then he relayed the story to one of his lovers.

" _Are you alone?"_

"No, I'm with Chigusa, and her mother is also here." Which told Rin her dad wasn't.

" _Okay, stay put and keep the door locked. I'll send someone."_

A harsh thump resonated through the house as Kaito had banged the door again, making the three women flinch at the sound. "I'm scared, Rin," Gou said again, shaking at the thought of Kaito actually getting inside.

" _Don't worry, Gou. I'm here for you. Just text me the address and help will be there before you know it."_

"Thank you, Rin."

" _That's what brothers are for."_

...

Cliffhanger... Who do you think will show up?


End file.
